This invention relates to a high speed pouch packager for forming and filling pouches or packets. Such pouches are used for a variety of free-flowing products. Condiments such as sugar and sweeteners, coffee and creamers, as well as drink mixes, dietary supplements and tablets are typical products packaged in pouches. Liquids as well as dry products may be packed in the pouches.
Examples of basic pouch forming and filling machines are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,576, 3,453,799 and 3,667,188, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. These patents show how a continuous web of pouch material is folded, sealed on two sides, filled through the open top, sealed on top and then severed into individual, filled pouches. The filling process naturally results in a greater portion of the product resting in the bottom portion of the pouch. Accordingly, the bottom of the pouch is often thicker than the top.
This uneven thickness may create problems when many individual pouches are stacked adjacent one another or one on top of the other in a carton or other container. The pouches have a wedge-like shape and will not lay or stand in a uniform stack. If the pouches are laid flat, the stack quickly becomes out of balance, with the upper pouches tending to fall or slide off the stack. These handling difficulties increase the time and cost of packing pouches in cartons.
Another need for turning sometimes arises from the printing on a pouch. Often it is desirable to orient the pouches in a particular way to take advantage of the printing. Turning can also be an advantage when loading rectangular packages into a retail package. That is, it is easier to load a retail package or carton with the long side of a package leading the stream being fed on a conveyor to a carton.